


Utapri One Shots

by AshKotobuki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love, NSFW, Romance, Sex, Smut, Uta No Prince Sama - Freeform, Utapri - Freeform, clean, dirty - Freeform, requests open, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKotobuki/pseuds/AshKotobuki
Summary: Please read and consider! ^^





	1. Introduction!

Hello there! I have a few platforms I am doing this on. I’ve been writing various utapri x reader one shots and I would to expand out to here. If you would like something written for you please let me know. 

I do:  
Romance  
Fluff/SFW  
Smut/Lemon/NSFW

 

Just tell me what you want, how you want it and I’ll write it.


	2. An

I apologize that I haven't posted anything since creating the thing that the posts will go into. Life has gotten very busy. I promise I'll write for you guys! 100% promise!


End file.
